Zeus
Zeus Junior High ( ) is a team. They played and lost to Raimon with a score of 4-3 in the finals of the Football Frontier. In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, they were defeated by Ogre in the Football Frontier semi-finals, who led with a score of 36-0 at the end of the match. As a result, they didn't play Raimon in the FF Finals. Info They appear as the first team in Yuuka's bottom route. All the members are around level 60. Uniform Their team jersey consists of a white t-shirt, with blue stripes around the collar and sleeves of their shirts, white pants with black cycling pants underneath, and white arm bands with blue stripes on the edges. Some of the members wear a white sash along with the jersey (imitating a Greek tunic), some do not. Their socks are periwinkle color, and their cleats are dark blue in color with white accents. The goalkeeper uniform is dark brown, with dark purple sleeves, a white collar with black stripes around the collar and sleeves, cream arm bands with black stripes, grey gloves and light purple shorts. Captain's band is green. The alternate uniform of Zeus, which is also the uniform for Ura Zeus is black (purple-grey in the wii game) instead of white, with red stripes instead of blue stripes. The goalkeeper uniform is dark purple, with black sleeves, a white collar with black stripes around the collar and sleeves, grey bands with black stripes, white gloves and dark blue shorts. Members #'Posei Donichi' (GK) #'Aporo Hikaru' (DF) #'Hepai En' (DF) #'Aresu Ran' (DF) #'Deio Geki' (DF) #'Arute Saneki' (MF) #'Herume Matsuaki' (MF) #'Atena Tomo' (MF) #'Demete Yutaka' (FW) #'Afuro Terumi' (MF/captain) #'Hera Tadashi' (FW in the anime/MF in game) #'Ika Michiyuki' (GK) #'Aki Tamamatsu' (FW) #'Heraku Resu' (DF) #'Kurono Tokio' (DF) #'Medo Usa' (MF) Matches Zeus vs Teikoku Gakuen Main article: Teikoku Gakuen Not much is known about this match, other than the fact that Zeus had scored 10 goals in the match, whereas Teikoku barely scored any. It is also known that the Teikoku members, excluding Kidou Yuuto were placed in the Inazuma General Hospital after the match. The goal post was completely destroyed due to the extreme power of the shoots. Zeus vs Ogre Main article: Ogre In the movie, Zeus faces Ogre, who are arrived from future and replaces Carribian team. They are heavily beaten by Ogre 36-0. In the first half, Zeus cash 11 goals and in the second half, 25 goals. Zeus vs Raimon Main Article: Raimon In the match against Raimon, Zeus scored all their three goals in the first half of the match with God Knows, Reflect Buster, and Divine Arrow. Towards the second half, Raimon began to strike back, and scored 4 goals against Zeus using a combination of Fire Tornado and Twin Boost three times to get their first 3 goals beating Tsunami Wall and Gigant Wall, and their last goal was scored using a combination of Fire Tornado and The Phoenix. In the end, Zeus lost to Raimon by one point. Hissatsu tactics ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * 'Dancing Ball Escape' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Hell and Heaven ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Thousand Road Trivia *Zeus is the Greek god of lightning/thunder. *The players' names are all based on the name of Greek mythological characters. *From Inazuma Eleven GO onwards, Zeus doesn't have any bench players. Navigation